This invention relates to systems, apparatus, and procedures facilitating a high speed movement of tubular or cylindrical articles, elements and parts to a working station, the precise positioning and working thereof within said station and their subsequent discharge from said station in the course of their manufacture.
Apparatus embodiments feature new and improve channeling and transfer devices as well as gripping and positioning devices which are simple and economical to manufacture, most efficient and satisfactory in use, highly versatile as to their application and unlikely to malfunction. A composite of illustrative embodiments of such devices will be particularly described with reference to their application in producing a new and improved system for and method of executing particular steps in the fabrication of a small tubular element the finished product of which must be relatively precise as to its form and dimension. It must be understood, however, that this is only for purpose of demonstration and not by way of limitation, either as to the form or nature of their embodiment or the scope of their application.
The problem underlying the invention was an obvious and recognized need for a simpler, more economical, precision oriented means and method for the high speed conversion of basic tubular stock into quality end products.
The present inventors are not aware of any prior art which renders obvious or is specifically pertinent to what they consider to be the points of novelty of their invention.